All I Want For Christmas Is You
by ddgorgeous
Summary: Derek is dreading the holidays with Penelope off to spend Christmas with Sam. When he is visited by three unexpected guests he realizes that he must act fast or risk losing the one person he loves most. (3 chapters...unless my muse says otherwise, nevertheless this story ends on Christmas Day!)
1. Chapter 1

Derek watched as Penelope loaded the last bag into his truck. She was so excited about the holiday getaway that Sam had planned for them. He wanted to be happy for her, but he wasn't. It should be him not Sam; he'd told her more than once that he loved her, but she was still going away with Sam. He was a fool…no he was a coward…he was a fool and a coward for letting her get away.

"Okay handsome, I'm all set!"

"Baby Girl you're only going away for four days; you have enough for a month. The airline is going to charge you for those extra bags you know."

"I need my things, besides, I have four hot and steamy nights planned for Sam! Can you believe it he planned this all on his own! I didn't have to do a thing; no hints, no slipping him notes, no extra little tricks in the bedroom…"

"Hey, hey…I don't think I need to hear about your and Sam's sex life."

"OKAAAY, Mr. Grumpy! You could have planned a little romantic getaway with one of your honeys too, you know."

"I don't have any, _honeys,_ Baby Girl."

"Oh yeah? Since when?"

"Never mind, just get in and I'll take you to the airport."

Sam tossed his large duffel bag in the backseat and jumped behind the wheel. He felt triumphant and he was nearly giddy at the possibility of spending some alone time with his favorite girl. It had been a while since Penelope had spent any time with him and during their short relationship they had never gone away together; it was sort of ironic that now of all times, the holidays would be spent alone…just the two of them.

The holiday destination was Sam's cabin in upstate New York. He'd purchased it almost a year ago and had yet to spend more than a day or two there. In fact, he had begun regretting the purchase especially after he and Penelope had parted ways. Now here he was headed north to the last place he thought he'd find himself this Christmas.

The ride to the airport was torture for Derek with Penelope humming Christmas carols as he drove in silence. For the life of him he couldn't figure out how she'd chosen Sam. In fact, she hadn't mentioned that the two of them had reunited which in an odd way, felt like a betrayal.

"Why so quiet, Hotstuff?"

Silence; he hadn't heard a word she'd said.

"Ohhh Hotstuff…Earth to Derek!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry I didn't hear you."

"Where were you?"

"I'm right here, Baby Girl; you might want to get those glasses checked."

"Ouch, okay…something bothering you, my love?"

"No, nothing at all. I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"All the hoopla over the holidays! All it is, is a big waste of time and money; buying gifts for people who barely say, thank you and will forget what you gave them in a week!"

"You are in a mood, aren't you? Scrooge McMorgan! That's what I'm going to call you, Scrooge McMorgan!" She chucked.

"Not funny, Garcia!"

She wanted to continue giving him a hard time, but they'd arrived at the airport and Derek swung the truck to the curb nearly bucking them both through the windshield. Slowly, holding her breath she looked at her best friend who'd insisted on staring straight ahead like a stone. She wanted so badly to tell him the truth about her feelings for him. More importantly, she wanted to tell him that this trip with Sam wasn't for romance; far from it. Sam knew it and she knew it. It was simply a way to not face the fact, that she had no one special to share her holiday with. Instead she settled for being a coward so with her last bit of pride, she fumbled with her seatbelt then opened her door.

"Well…" She began.

"Look, Gar…Baby Girl." He began. "I'm sorry for being such a sourpuss. I really hope you have a great Christmas; you deserve it."

"Thank you, Hot Stuff."

Then just before hopping out the truck, he slid the dagger into her heart.

"Sam's a lucky man."

Penelope fought back the tears as she slowly climbed from the truck. That wasn't what she wanted to hear, that wasn't the plan…that wasn't the plan at all. Derek lifted the last bag from his truck and placed it on the curb before pulling her into a bear hug. He didn't want to let her go and judging by the way she held him tight in return, he wasn't sure she wanted to go.

This had been their dance for nearly fourteen years and they'd both become experts in denying their feelings and making up excuses why their fear was bigger than their courage and so after finally letting her go, he watched as she wheeled herself through the large doors and disappeared into the crowd.

"_Damn coward!"_

Penelope rushed through the crowd toward the counter. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She saw the puzzled sympathetic look on the woman's face as she handed over her ID.

"Allergies."

The woman nodded without saying a word and checked her in, waving the fee for the two extra pieces of luggage.

"Have a nice flight, ma'am."

"Thank you."

Derek pulled into traffic struggling to breathe; struggling to focus then he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"So, it's like that? You're going to hand deliver the love of your life into the hands of another man?"

For a moment Derek forgot that he was driving until horns began blaring on all sides as he jerked the wheel to regain control.

"What the hell?"

It couldn't be; he glanced at the passenger that had suddenly appeared in his back seat. He was convinced now that he had lost his mind.

"What's wrong, you act like you've seen a ghost?" he chuckled.

"Is this some kind of joke? If it is, it isn't funny!"

"Is that any way to greet a friend?"

Derek swerved into the next lane and the blaring noise of irate drivers caught his attention as he managed to pull off the road. Before looking back, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then slowly he opened his eyes and glanced again into the mirror.

"Don't worry, I'm still here…and you are still a coward! Funny, I never took you for a coward, Derek!"

"No way, no way…I'm losing my mind…that's it! It's got to be it…you're…you're…"

The man's smile broadened and then a chuckled that started as a snicker became louder and louder like a mighty roar of a lion.

"Gideon?"

"Of course, who did you think it was, the ghost of Christmas past?"


	2. Chapter 2

Derek again closed his eyes; tighter this time and slowly opened them. Gideon smiled rocking his head from side to side like a maniacal clown.

"We can do this all day, my friend."

"It must be the pizza; Baby Girl told me to throw it out a week ago…"

"Hard Head! Listen carefully; some things you just can't explain. That's the bad thing about profilers, they have an insatiable need to explain everything. Well, this time there is no explanation! So, are we going to do this or not? You're running out of time!"

"So, I'm not dead?"

Gideon laughed and then got out and joined Derek in the front seat. Derek's jaw dropped as he watched his dearly no-so-departed friend snap his seat belt in place.

"Really?"

"What? I know how you drive."

Derek chuckled now and shook his head.

"Okay, okay, I'll play along."

"Good. Now normally this would take three nights and me and two of my friends would pay you a little visit each night, but in your case, you've wasted far too much time already so, we're going to cut that time in half."

"Great, great…so why are you here?"

"I'm here to hopefully knock some sense into your thick head."

**Airport – **

Sam waved wildly trying desperately to get Penelope's attention. She'd managed to check in and find a seat near the boarding gate. Finally, she looked up as he pushed past slower walking travelers to join her. His heart sped up with glee and he was amazed that after all they had been through, she still had an effect on him.

"Penelope! Wow, you look amazing!"

Before she could respond he pulled her to her feet and into a tight embrace all in one motion. After a few minutes she managed to pull away from the man who was almost twice her height.

"Uh, hi Sam! Y-you made it!"

"Of course, silly! I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world!"

Penelope allowed Sam to pull her into another embrace and she felt the guilt running through her veins. Sam was a good man; he should have been perfect for her, but she loved Derek and no matter what Sam was willing to do for her it would not change how she felt.

Meanwhile Derek had managed to pull into traffic and make the thirty-five-minute drive home without causing a major accident. Gideon sat quietly next to him allowing him the time to grasp the fact that he was driving around with a dead man in his front seat. Just as Derek pulled his truck into the driveway, Gideon began to speak.

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Are you going to just hand over the love of your life to another man?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, old man."

"C'mon, remember, I'm a profiler too; at least I was a profiler before that nasty incident at my cabin a few years back. Anyway, time is running out! Sam and Penelope are going to be alone, in a cabin, in the snow…did I say alone… anyway, four days is a lot of time for him to win her back, especially…"

"Especially, what?"

"Especially if she doesn't think she has another choice."

Derek glanced over at Gideon and jumped out of the truck slamming the door. Without looking back, he rushed up the porch and unlocked his door. He hadn't heard any footsteps behind him, so he assumed the conversation had been a figment of his imagination. With a shaky hand he pushed the door open and stepped inside closing and locking the door behind him.

"I've always loved this sofa; expensive!"

"DAMN!"

Derek fell against the door wide-eyed.

"Tic Toc. You're not going to make sense of this so, let's get this over with; My time is almost up."

Derek kept his eyes on Gideon as he moved across the room and took the seat next to the expensive leather sofa.

"Okay, okay…let's get this over with."

"Do…You…Love…Penelope?"

"Yes…YES! I LOVE PENELOPE!"

Derek exhaled it was as if he'd been holding his breath while carry a ton of weight on his shoulders. It felt good to let it go and to breathe again. He was almost giddy at hearing himself admit the truth to someone else.

"Now…what are you going to do about it?"

"I-I-I don't know. What can I do about it?"

"What can you do about it?

"No, I'm asking you; what can I do about it?"

"If you love her, then you'll do whatever it takes…whatever it takes."

"This is crazy; she's already left on vacation with Sam. I'm already too late."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. No. I don't know!"

"Derek Morgan, you chase down the worst of evil every day; are you going to let a little thing called love, take you down?"

**Sam's Cabin – **

Penelope's jaw dropped at the sight of the beautiful cabin. It was beautifully decorated with Christmas lights trimming the rooftop and colored lights wrapped around the four well-manicured trees leading up to the steps. She remembered when he'd purchased it but the two of them had broken up before she'd had a chance to see it in person. She was impressed.

Sam saw the smile on her face, and he knew he had made the right choice of suggesting they come here. He helped the driver take the bags from the trunk and as she stood admiring the surroundings, he hurriedly took them two by two to the front door.

"What do you think?"

"Oh Sam, it's beautiful!"

"It's cold out here; come on in and I'll make a fire and give you the grand tour."

Penelope followed him inside; it was breathtakingly beautiful, straight out of a Hallmark movie. She couldn't help but notice the large tree in the corner near the fireplace; it was the only thing that was not decorated, and she realized that he had left it bare intentionally when she noticed the boxes of ornaments nearby.

"Wow! Simply amazing! I may not want to leave."

"You can stay as long as you like."

It was cold and Sam noticed her shivering and rubbing her hands up and down her arms. Setting the bags near the staircase, he rushed to begin building a fire.

"Can I help?"

"Of course you can I'd love that."

Penelope smiled warmly at Sam and joined him in piling wood into the large fireplace.

**Home of Derek Morgan – **

Derek watched Gideon stand and head towards the front door. He still wasn't sure what to make of the last hours of his life. Had it really happened or was it the pizza from the night before; whatever it was he felt a sense of urgency when it came to Penelope. He had indeed made it easy for Sam by driving her to the airport and playing the role of loyal supportive best friend.

"Where are you going?"

"My work is done here."

"Now what?"

"It's up to you. You've admitted that you love her; is that still true?"

"Yes, it's true. I love her with all my heart."

"Can you live your life without her?"

"No, I can't live without her."

"Then, my work here is done."

"But…"

"Good luck, Derek."

And then just as he had appeared in the back seat of his truck, Gideon vanished into thin air. Derek stood dumbfounded not sure what to do next.

After a while of pacing and sipping on a beer, Derek was still restless and confused about how to fix his messed-up life with Penelope, so he decided to go for a run. Exercise always seemed to clear his head and so he changed his clothes and headed out.

Derek had been running for about a mile when he heard footsteps behind him and heavy breathing. He'd taken this route because it was always quiet and deserted. But tonight, of all nights he heard footsteps growing closer and louder…and the breathing that sounded more like wheezing as it got closer.

"Slow down!"

Derek knew that voice…but it couldn't be…not possible in any realm of possibility. He kept running and picking up speed; so did the steps behind him.

"Oh, come on have a heart!"

Derek stopped and slowly turned to see a figure approaching…huffing and puffing then coughing as it stopped in front of him.

"Whew! I knew I was out of shape but geez…"

"Nah, no way! It can't be!"

"What? I'm trying to do better; better late than never, eh?"

"This…no…first Gideon now you?"

"It's crazy that it had to take me getting poisoned to decide to take better care of my body! Thanks for stopping…and please don't say you're glad to see me because I know you're not." She chuckled.

"Strauss, is that you?"

"In the flesh!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Strauss, really?"

Derek looked around to see if one of his friends were hiding in the darkness ready to jump out and scare him. After a few seconds he was convinced that Reid or JJ were nowhere around.

"You look like a man that could use a drink!" She chuckled. "Sorry, I gave that up years ago."

"Okay, let's get this over with. I've been told I shouldn't try to make sense of this so…"

"How is Gideon, anyway?"

"Annoying! Now, I have four more miles to go, so keep up."

Derek took two steps but suddenly came up limp falling to the ground. Strauss smiled down at him as he grabbed his shin.

"That's gotta hurt; can I help you up?"

"No, thanks it's just a cramp."

"You really should stretch before; even someone like you still needs to stretch."

Morgan struggled to his feet shaking his head in frustration and headed in the opposite direction toward home.

"Yeah, yeah okay. Let's just go back to my place. I don't want my neighbors to see me out here talking to myself because, let me guess…I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN SEE YOU, RIGHT?"

"Right! Now you're catching on."

**Sam's Cabin –**

Sam and Penelope had managed to build a beautiful fire that now was blazing brightly warming the cabin and creating a nice comfortable atmosphere for the former lovers. Both had changed into comfy nightwear and were stretched out on the two large sofas drinking hot chocolate and munching on marshmallows.

"It's amazing here, Sam; you did good!"

"Thank you Beautiful. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I have a lot planned for us over the next four days, so I hope your open to lots of fun and whatever else may happen."

"Sam…"

"I know, I know…I just meant…"

"Listen, I want to thank you for being such a good friend. I know you could have spent Christmas with someone else."

"I'm where I want to be with whom I want to be."

"Well, thank you anyway,"

"No thanks needed."

The next few minutes were spent in silence; Penelope's mind wandered to the man who really owned her heart. She wondered how he was doing and if he had decided to call one of his honeys after all.

"Penelope…Pen…Earth to Peneeeeellllooooopppeeee."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Where'd you go?"

"I was just…listen, you don't deserve this. I'm probably going to be lousy company so if you…"

"Nonsense. My mission for the next four days is to show you a good time. Besides, we have a massive tree to decorate and a refrigerator filled with food!"

Then Sam stood and joined her on her sofa, placing her feet in his lap.

"Now, listen to me, my dear lady; just because neither of us had plans for the holiday does not mean we can't enjoy each other's company, okay?"

"Okay, your right."

Sam placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and gently pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, let's get started on that tree!"

**Home of Derek Morgan – **

Derek and Strauss had managed to walk the mile back to his house. He could still hear her huffing and puffing as they entered.

"Nice! You know all the years we worked together; I was never invited to your home."

"Ma'am I…"

"I'm just kidding; listen I understand totally, we weren't actually buddies or anything. After all, you were the one who turned me in for my drinking."

"I just wanted you to get help."

"What you wanted was for me not to get you or your team killed!"

"That too, but…"

"Don't lie to a dead woman."

"Okay, so why are you here?"

"It looks good on you."

"Excuse me?"

"Love, it looks good on you."

"Okay, I'm not quite sure how to respond to that."

"You're a good-looking man, agent Morgan."

"Whoa, there…I think we might need to change the subject."

"What; I'm dead, I'm not blind!"

"Listen, I'm really tired and I'd like to call it a night."

"Okay, okay. So, I heard you finally admitted that you love Penelope."

"How did you know?"

"Word travels fast among the dead."

"Sure, sure."

"So, what's next? Are you going to stand by while she and Sam reunite?"

"They've already reunited didn't you hear that from one of your dead friends?"

"Of course, Gideon keeps me well abreast of what's going on with you and your team."

"Great!"

"I'm just thinking, as a woman…"

"What are you thinking?"

"The best way to get Penelope is to pursue her. Every woman wants to be pursued."

"Penelope can do a whole lot better than me."

"True, but she loves you! It doesn't make a bit of sense, but she does."

"Hey!"

"If you can't tell the truth when your dead when can you tell it? Besides, lies have no use in heaven or hell!"

"So, she loves me?"

"Yes, I don't know…I think so."

"You're a lot of help, Strauss!"

"If you can't tell that that woman is madly in love with you then it doesn't matter what I say, you're not going to believe me!"

"If only it were true, I'd be the happiest man in the world. She's amazing and any man would be lucky to have her."

"Yes, underneath all those brightly colored clothes, and strange hair accessories lies a pretty amazing woman, that's for sure."

"Well, I like her brightly colored clothes and strange hair accessories" Then with a hint of hope in his eyes, "You think she could love me?"

"I know she could love you; don't you think it's worth finding out for sure?"

"Yeah but how…"

Strauss checked her watch and then looked at Derek smiling.

"If you leave now, you can catch the next flight to New York."

**Airport –**

Derek rushed through the airport toward the check-in counter. Just as Gideon had, Strauss had vanished into thin air leaving him standing alone in the middle of his living room. He still wasn't sure that his trip to New York would make a difference, but Strauss was right, Penelope was worth it and if he wanted the woman of his dreams, he had to pursue her and pursue her he would.

**2 Hours later…**

**New York –**

Derek had arrived in New York; the flight had gone by quickly and as he headed out of the airport Derek was a bundle of nerves. Every possible what-if scenario ran through his mind, but he pressed on stepping outside into the chilling snowy air and hailed a cab.

"First time in New York?"

Great he thought, a chatty cabbie. Derek wasn't in the mood for idle conversation.

"Uh, no."

"Business? Pleasure?"

"What?"

"It's just I don't get many fares needing a ride up to the mountains."

"Pleasure…I hope…I guess I'll have to wait and see."

"Well, buckle up, I'll leave you to your thoughts…it looks like you have a lot on your mind."

**Sam's cabin – **

For the most part the evening with Sam had gone well; he hadn't pressured her into anything, and she had to admit that she was enjoying his company. The tree was finished and the glitter from the ornaments made the cabin look even more magnificent.

"I met someone."

"What?"

"I met someone and she's amazing and beautiful and I…"

"Oh Sam, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, Penelope. You know after we broke up, I didn't think I'd ever find anyone that could make me happy."

"Oh, Sam I feel horrible! You should be with, with…what's her name?"

"Natalia; her name is Natalia."

"Natalia; you should be with Natalie for Christmas not me! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I wanted to help my friend through a tough time. Besides, Natalia had already made plans to visit her family in Italy before we met."

Penelope burst into tears as she thought of the wonderful thing Sam had done for her. She was also happy that he had found someone special to hopefully share his life with. He knew that she loved Derek and it was the reason that she had broken things off with him and yet she still found herself without Derek in her life; still she was happy for her friend, a true friend.

"Hey, hey no tears. Have you told Derek how you feel?"

"No. Every time I get up the nerve, I chicken out."

"You have to tell him, Penelope! You've done everything but tell that man how you feel! Tell him!"

"He doesn't see me that way."

"What way?"

"As anything more than his friend."

Sam pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth slightly. He had found someone and for the first time in a long time he believed he could be happy. He wanted that for Penelope, she was amazing, and she deserved to be happy.

"Penelope?"

Penelope pulled out of his arms.

"Yes, Sam?"

"When was the last time you had your eyes checked?"

"Huh?"

"I'm just saying, if you can't see the love in Derek's eyes when he looks at you then you really need to have your eyes checked."

"You think he loves me?"

"I know he loves you and you love him! So, tell him already!"

Derek paid the cab driver and even before he closed the door, he began having second thoughts. This whole pursuing thing could go terribly, terribly wrong. Each step up to the front door felt like eternity. The cabin was beautiful and with the windows open and the lights on he could see that a lot of attention to detail was taken in the building and décor.

Just before knocking on the door Derek took a moment to look through a window near the front door. He saw Penelope…and Sam…in each other's arms, rocking back and forth…he saw him brush his hands down her cheek lovingly…he was too late….He'd waited too long and now…he found himself rushing back down the steps.

"Don't Go!"

Derek turned to the small voice and was surprised to see a young boy no older than thirteen. It was odd that even though it was freezing out he was not dressed for the weather, yet it didn't seem to bother him.

"What are you doing out here? Where are your parents?"

"Don't leave, it's not what it looks like!" He said desperately.

Derek glanced back at the cabin and then back at the place where the cab had been only moments ago.

"What's the point, I'm too late."

"I'm telling you, you can't leave, not yet."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hank; Hank Spencer Morgan."

"Morgan…"

"I'm your son, that is if you don't leave!"

"Oh, oh okay, I get it; the last ghost?"

The boy smiled and for a moment Derek saw Penelope's smile. He didn't know what to do or say but he was tired of fighting the ghost of his past, his present and especially his future. He needed to be happy and if letting go of his fears was the answer, then he was ready to at least consider the possibility that life held happiness for him too.

"You need to stop running; I need a father and you of all people know how it feels to not have a father around."

"Yeah I do."

Derek looked back toward the cabin a felt his heart swell. His future was in that cabin; he knew it beyond any fears or doubts. Then slowly he looked back toward the boy and he had been joined by Gideon and Strauss. All three smiled and nodded at Derek. Then, one by one the three visitors disappeared.

Derek turned and headed back toward the cabin and inhaled deeply and exhaled then with a steady hand knocked on the door.

"Are you expecting company, Sam?"

"No, maybe someone's lost; it's easy to do in the dark."

Sam moved to the door and looked out the peep hole and with surprise he looked back at Penelope before opening the door. There stood a near-frozen Derek Morgan; Sam was happy, but he didn't let it show he needed the man who'd made his friend doubt that she could be loved to suffer a while longer.

"Derek?"

"Hey Sam…sorry to…"

"Derek?"

"Hey Baby Girl."

"What on Earth are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood?"

"Come in, please; it's freezing out there" Sam said.

Derek came inside shivering and looking at Penelope trying to see if the look in her eyes was anger or joy.

"Hot Stuff…what are you doing here?"

"Um, I'll let you two talk."

Sam disappeared upstairs leaving Derek and Penelope alone.

"I'm sorry to disturb…you and Sam…I know you're back together and trying to spend time and…"

"Derek…"

"It's just that I realized…well I had help…"

"Help?"

"Yes, Gideon and Strauss they told me I was stubborn, and a coward and I was going to lose you if…"

"Gideon? Strauss? Baby Boy are you okay? I think the cold weather must have fried your brain or something…please come over near the fire and sit; sit down!"

"…and did you know we have a son? I mean we will and maybe a daughter…daughters…"

"Derek, you're not making sense! Slow down!"

"I love you Penelope Garcia; I've always loved you. I know you're with Sam and it's probably too late, but I needed to tell you even if it meant freezing my ass off in this damn snow! I love you, I'm in love with you and I want a life and a future with you whatever that looks like…"

"I love you too…"

"…and if you want time to think about it or if I need to wait until you and Sam…"

"I love you…"

"I know I don't deserve you; you could do a whole lot better…"

Then she kissed him, passionately and with all that was in her heart. She had been unable to get a word in edgewise as he continued to talk so she stopped him the best she knew how. His eyes widened as he tried desperately to comprehend what was happening and then, he returned the kiss with all the love that he had tried to hide for so long. The two continued to kiss until they heard a noise behind them.

Sam cleared his throat breaking the couple apart. He smiled as he pulled on his coat and gloves.

"Sam?"

"I just received a call from Natalia insisting that I join her in Italy. So, if you two don't mind I'm going to head back down the mountain, and I'll send a car in a few days to pick you up."

"You're kidding, right?" Penelope asked.

"Nope, I'm not kidding; unless you two have somewhere else to be?"

"Uh, no; nowhere." Derek began. "Sam, thank you, thank you!"

Morgan stood and shook Sam's hand and followed him toward the door. Sam smiled and turned back to face Penelope.

"Penelope…Derek, you two deserve each other…and happiness, together…don't screw it up!"

Then he left and headed toward the car at the end of the driveway. Derek turned and joined Penelope on the sofa. The cabin seemed even more beautiful with the fire burning brightly and the ornaments on the tree sparkling. If this was heaven, then Derek never wanted to leave.

For the next several hours, Derek and Penelope made up for lost time; the words that had gone unspoken were no longer left unsaid and the kisses and touches that they'd both longed for were now given freely.

"I love you Penelope Garcia."

"And I love you Derek Morgan."

He kissed her again.

"Don't think you're getting away with that crazy talk earlier; Gideon, Strauss, son and daughters…really Hot Stuff!"

Derek smiled and pulled her close against his side. He wasn't going to even try to explain the last twelve hours of his life; he couldn't explain it even if he wanted to. He just knew that he was where he belonged, and Christmas would never be the same.

"Hot Stuff, I forgot to ask you what you wanted for Christmas."

He took a moment before answering he'd already received the best gift he could ever ask for.

"Baby Girl, all I want for Christmas is you!"

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas__, __there is just one thing I need__. __I don't care about the presents__  
__underneath the Christmas tree.__I just want you for my own__more than you could ever know.__  
__Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you."-Mariah Carey and Walter N. Afanasieff_

THE END

… or is it?

AN: Merry Christmas to Everyone! Thank you for reading and supporting my work this year! May your day be merry and bright, and may all your Christmases be bright! Much love to you all!


End file.
